Harry potter y el viaje en el tiempo
by MariBel123
Summary: Con los 17 ya cumplidos, harry decide visitar la tumbas de sus padres, para despues ir en busca de los horrocrux. Pero cuando llega algo le hace cambiar sus planes, un giratiempo que simplemente al tocarlo lo lleva 20 años en el pasado al 7 año de James
1. Recuerdos

Hola, mi nombre es Belen y este es mi primer fic, asi que si tienen alguna recomendacion, queja de lo que van leyendo o tienen alguna idea por favor dejenme reviews contandomelo. Vayan diciendome que tal va la historia porque yo no soy muy buena escribiendo, asi que cualquier cosa ya saben.  
La historia se ubica despues del principe mestizo y se trata de que Harry viaja al pasado por accidente cuando va a visitar la tumba de sus padres, por lo que tconoce a los merodeadores y aunque no pensaba cursar su 7 año tendra que hacerlo junto con ellos y decidir si cambia en futuro o lo deja al cual esta.

** Todo esto pertenece a J K y W B, salvo que aparesca algun personaje nuevo**

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Era unos de los dias mas calurosos del verano en Privet Drive y todos sus habitantes estaban refugiados dentro de sus frescos hogares, todos menos uno. En el n ° 4 un chico alto, de pelo color azabache y con unos hermosas ojos verdes se encontraba bajo la sombra de un arbol. Harry Potter era su nombre y tenia algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás que vivian ahí, el era un mago y eso ultimo era la razón por la cual sus tios, con los cuales vivía, lo odiaban, ya que ellos odiaban y temian a todo lo que estuvieran fuera de lo normal.

Hacia un par de semanas que había vuelto a la casa de sus tios y estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado y descubierto en ese ultimo año: había descubierto, mediante los viajes en el pensadero a algunos recuerdos del pasado de Voldemort en compañía de Dumbledore, que Voldemort había dividido, por medio de la creación de horrocrux, sus alma en 7 partes contando la que se encuentra todavía en su cuerpo (por esa razón no murió cuando ataco a Harry cuando tenia este ultimo tenia solo un año de vida), de las cuales ya se habían destruido 2, una era la que estaba en el diario de Tom Riddle que Harry destruyo en su segundo año, y la otra residía en el anillo de los Gaunt, el cual fue destruido por Dumbledore el año anterior, pero haciendo que quedara este ultimo muy débil. Los otros 4 que quedaban, a parte de Voldemort, eran la copa de Hufflepuff, algo de Ravenclaw o de Griffindor, Nagini (la serpiente de Voldemort) y el relicario de Slytherin. Este ultimo, fue el que fue a buscar junto con Dumbledore, antes de que los mortifagos atacan Hogwarts, y por el cual Dumbledore quedo muy débil, sin poder poner resistencia a ser asesinado en manos de Snape.

Al recordar esto ultimo, Harry no pudo evitar sentir rabia. No podía creer que Snape los hubiera traicionado y matado a Dumbledore de esa forma tan cobarde cuando el siempre lo había defendido y dado su confianza.

Siguio recordando, después de la batalla, había descubierto que el horrocrux, que con tanto esmero habían conseguido, había resultado ser falso y que el verdadero lo había robado alguien con las iniciales R. A. B., del cual tenia que averiguar; en el funeral de Dumbledore, había cortado con Ginny para protegerla, aunque la seguía amando. Ginny… a ella, a los demás Weasley y a Hermione, había quedado en verlos una semana antes de su cumpleaños, en la cual lo iban a ir a buscar para que se quedase en la casa de los Weasley, la cual estaba bien protegida, hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur, la cual se celebraría unos días después de su cumple. De ahí había decidido que antes de irse a buscar los horrocrux, iba a ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres en el Valle Grodric.

De repente, se escucho una vos de la cocina que saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Chico!!- grito Vernon- ven ahora mismo!!

Sin mas remedio, no queriendo hacer enojar a su tio mas de lo que estaba, Harry entro en la casa.

- Que pasa Tio?

- Explicame una vez mas, como van a venir esos anormales?

El dia anterior Harry le había contado a sus tios que la semana siguiente lo iban a ir a buscar para irse de esa casa y que no iba a volver mas y, desde entonces, su tio estaba nervioso por la llegada de "anolmales", como él les decía, a su casa y no dejaba de preguntarle mil veces al dia ¿Cómo iban a venir? ¿Cuándo? ,y recriminarle que no le vayan a romper nada y que los vecinos no los fueran a ver.

- Ya te lo dije tio, no se como avana venir lo único que se, es que van a venir el lunes que viene al mediodía. Y ahora sino tenes mas preguntas me voy a mi habitación- Y se marcho antes de que su tio le pudiera decir algo.


	2. La patida

Lo volvi a subir porq lo tenia mal subido junto con el capitulo 1 e incompleto. Cualquier duda, acotacion o idea dejenme el review, que cuando suba de vuelta los respondo.

**Todo esto pertenece a J K y W B, salvo que aparesca algun personaje nuevo**

Capitulo 2: La partida

Cuando llego a su habitación, la recorrió con la mirada. Tenia los libros de echizos, encantamientos y defensa, que estuvo estudiando esos últimos días para que cuando cumpliera los 17 poder practicarlos y asi entrenarse, todos tirados arriba del escritorio. Tambien voy en el escritorio los recortes del profeta que hablaban de la muerte de Dumbledore y de los ataques a las comunidades tanto mágicas como muggles y la jaula de su lechuza, Hedwing, que en ese momento, se había ido. Y, por ultimo que tenia todas sus demás cosas en su baul junto a la cama. Recorrio la habitación y vio en su baul algo que le llamo la atención: el espejo roto de Sirius. Decidio que apenas pudiera hacer magia lo repararía y lo guardaría y se fue a acostar.

Los días pasaron y ya era el lunes que lo iban a venir a buscar. Esa mañana se levanto contento pensando en que por fin se iria de ahí y podría ver a sus amigos, cuando algo le llamo su atención… al pie de la puerta había un paquete con una nota. Llevado por su curiosidad, se acerco y decidió que mejor era primero ller la nota, la cual decía:

Harry

Se que te va a resultar raro recibir algo de mi, pero por mas que me llevara mal con mi hermana, en el fondo la quería y creo que vos tenes derecho a tener la cosas que están en la caja, las cuales pertenecían a Lily. Perdoname por ser tan mala contigo pero mi rencor hacia mi hermana mas el hecho de haberme casado con Vernon , hizo que se me hiciera imposible tratarte con cariño. Se que mi hermana me debe odiar desde el cielo por eso, pero espero que no sea tarde para pedirte perdón y desearte suerte en la vida que tengas de ahora en adelante, ya que se que estas pasando por momentos difíciles y tu gente también, pero quiero que sepas que yo confiio en que, con ayuda de tus amigos, puedas llevarlo adelante y acabar con el mal que esta amenazando tu mundo y el mio. Confia en tus amigos y no lo hagas las cosas solo.

Se despide pidiéndote perdón…

Petunia

Harry releyó un par de veces la nota. No podía creer lo que decía, su tia se estaba disculpando con el y le había dejado las cosas de Lily, de su madre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a las caja y la abrió… dentro había cartas, que al abrirla se dio cuenta que eran las que su padre le enviaba mietras ellos estabanen Hogwarts, su diario intimo, fotos de ella con su familia y también con James, una cajita musical y por ultimo algo que le llamo la atención un relicario en forma de corazón. Decidió abrirlo y con lo hizo se lleno de emocion, había dos fotos, de un lado un donde estaban sus padres abrasados vestidos de gala, en su ultimo año en Hogwarts; y , en la otra estaban ellos dos mas quecidos teniendo ren brazos a un bebe de solo unos meses con un poco de cabello color azabache y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Se quedo viendo las 2 fotos por un rato y, después se colgó el relicario en el cuello y lo escondió bajo su túnica. Las otras cosas de su madre decidió guardarlas con cuidado en su baul, para verlas otro dia mas tranquilo.

Una vez que termino, bajo a desayunar y encontró que en la cocina solo estaba su tia limpiando, asi que aprovecho e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, se acerco y tomandola por sopresa la abrazo.

- Gracias- le dijo Harry- no sabes lo importante que es para mi tener cosas de ellos.

- No tienes que agradecerme- dio su tia después de recuperarse de la sorpresa y devolver el abrazo- te lo debía después de todo lo que te he hecho. Ademas, tenia que retribuirte con algo despues de todo lo que te hice, aunque no espero que me perdones...Bueno que te parece, si ahora que no estan ni Vernon, ni Duddley, te hago un buen desayuno para variar.

y sin esperar respuesta se puso a hacer el desayuno mas abundante que Harry habia visto.

Desayuno, mientras hablaba con su tia de Lily.

Una hora antes del mediodia, llegaron su tio y su primo y el primero al ver que Harry todavia estaba ahi, lo miro con odio y lo mando a su habitacion. Cuando faltaban diez minutos, volvio a bajar, ya con todas sus cosa,incluida la jaula de Hedwing con ella dentro y su Saeta de Fuego. Paso el tiempo en un silencio tenso cuando... pasados 5 minutos del mediodia, en medio de la cocina aparecieron Remus Lupin, Arthur y Bill Weasley, haciendo que los Dursley saltaran del susto y Harry se paro a saludarlos.

-Harry!! Como has estado?- Pregunto Remus, mientras le saludaban.

-Bien, dentro de todo, profesor Lupin. Cuando nos vamos??

-Ya te he dicho Harry que me llames Remus y contestando tu pregunta en 15 minutos se vuelve a activar el traslador. No nos aparecemos porque como todavia no tienes los 17 nos detectarian.

-Ah!- dijo Harry

Bueno Harry despidete de tu familia- dijo el señor Wealey que habia reparado en la presencia de los Dursley.

-Bueno... Adios!- Dijo Harry

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en que Harry y los Dursley se quedaron viendo. Y despues de un momento de un momento de indecision, Petunia se acerco a su sobrino y lo abrazo. dejando con los ojos abiertos como platos a Vernon y Dudley.

- Suerte Harry, espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez

Despues de eso Dudley lo penso unos segundos, y tambien se acerco.

- Espero te vaya bien. Gracias por salvarme la vida hace 2 años- dijo extendiendole la mano.

- De nada, no te preocupes- dijo estrechandosela.

Su tio se quedo mirando asombrado por lo que habian hecho, como tambien los otros que sabian que la relacion de Harry con sus tios no era buena, e incomodo porque era el unico que no se habia despedido, asi que dijo:

- Bueno... Adios-

-Harry falta un minuto para que se active el traslador, agarra tus cosas y acercate-dijo Remus. Y Harry agarro la jaula y la escoba, mientras que Bill lo ayudo con el baul, y ambos se acercaron al traslador.

-3...2...1- dijo el señor Wealey y todos tocaron el traslador,que era una la vieja, y desaparecieron.


	3. conversaciones

Todo esto pertenece a J K y W B, salvo que aparesca algun personaje nuevo

Capitulo 3: Conversaciones

Harry sintio un jalon en el obligo,que se transportaba y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de pie en el patio de La Madriguera siendo abrazado por la Señora Wealey.

- Harry, que alto estas!! aunque estas un poco flaco- le dijo

- Harry!! amigo! Como estas?- lo saludo Ron en cuanto la madre del pelirrojo lo solto.

- Bien, como siempre. Aunque despues te tengo que cont...- y no pudo terminar,ya que Hermione se le habia tirado encima provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se caiga.

- Harry! Que bueno que llegaste!!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- Hermione!! ya estas aqui? Cuando llegast...- y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que esta vez la que se le abalanzo fue Ginny, provocando que esta vez si callera al piso, quedando ella encima de él.

-Harry!! te extrañe!!

- Ginny, como estas? estas preciosa- dijo Harry mirandola a llos ojos provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Gracias-

- Ejem ejem

Harry y Ginny se voltraron y vieron que todos lo miraban, entonces se miraron y se dieron cuenta la razon: estaba Ginny encima de Harry y sus cabezas estaban a 2 o 3 centrimetros una de la otra. Como si hubieran recibido una descarga, se separaron, quedando los dos con las caras tanto mas rojas que el pelo de los Wealey.

- Bueno... entramos?- dijo Harry nervioso.

-Si, si entremos que se me debe estar por quemar la comida que deje en el horno- dijo la Señora weasley- Remus, te quedas a comer?

- Bueno... Esta bien.-dijo y todos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

En el camino Ron se acerco a Harry

- Harry, espera un segundo

- Que pasa Ron?

Ron lo miro serio por unos segundos y dijo- No era que habias terminado con Ginny? que sientes por ella?

Harry lo miro sorprendido primero y despues suspiro- Es verdad Ron, yo termine con Ginny, pero no porque ya no la amara, porque la siguio queriendo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero, despues de la muerte de Dumbledore ,tenia miedo de que si siguia conmigo, le pasara algo, corriera peligro. Por eso corte con ella apesar de que la amara.

- Ah! Entiendo,pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu decision. Admito que corre menos peligro asi, pero aun asi lo corre, no solo por ser cercana a ti sino, porque todos corremos peligro, en especial nosotros que somos, como ellos nos llaman,"traidores de sangre", y no piensas que es mejor vivir corriendo peligro pero con el que amas , que vivir seguro pero alejado de él. Yo creo que ninguno de los 2 se perdonaria si al otro le pasara algo y no haber estado a su la lado para ayudar. Todos corremos peligro Harry y es mejor estar juntos para enfrentarlo.

Ante ese argumento Harry se quedo sin palabras.Ron tenia razon, no le podia hacer esto a Ginny. En cuanto pudo hablar le dijo

- Tienes razon Ron. Voy a decirle a Ginny que sigo enamorado de ella y dejare que elija si quiere estar conmigo o no.

- Me alegra escuchar eso amigo

-Chicos!! que hacen afuera??- dijo la mama de Ron asomandose por la puerta- entren que esta la comida

- Ya vamos mama!!- grito el pelirrojo dirigiendose junto con Harrya la casa.

- Por cierto Ron- dijoHarry mientras entraban en la casa- maduraste- dandole uan palmadita en la espalda.

-Gracias- pasaron unos segundos- oye!! que estas queriendo decir?? que era inmaduro??- pregunto poniendose serio

- Yo no dije nada, vos solito te lo dijiste- le respondio Harry mientras salia corriendo hacia la casa.

-Harry!! ya veras...sera mejor que no te alcanse porq no te va a gustar!!- grito Ron mientras lo siguia.

En la casa escucharon unos gritos y, de repente entraron Harry seguido de Ron persiguiendolo, dejando a a todos atonitos, sin entender nada. Hasta que Molly reacciono y les grito.

-Que sucede aca!! Por que corren??- y los dos se pararon en seco.

-Nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo, para despues matarse de risa.

-Dejen de reir y sientense a comer- ordeno la Señora Wealey seria- los estamos esperando hace rato.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza y sentandose.

La comida paso tranquila, charlando tranquilamente tratando de evitar temas sobre la guerra , mientras Harry chalaba con Ron y Charlie, el cual tambien estaba en la casa, sobre quiddich y debes en cuando se quedaba mirando a Ginny.

Despues de un rato, cuando Charlie se pudo a hablar con Bill, Ron se acerco a Hary y le susurro:

-Che Harry cuando vas a hablar con mi hermana

-Que? de que hablas?- esquivo Harry

- Note hagas el distraido, de lo que hablamos esta mañana de que va ser!

Harry suspiro- Esta bien, se lo dire despues de comer cuando estemos solos, es solo que es dificil.

- No te preocupes, ella te sigue amando y vas a ver lo feliz que la vas a hacer diciendocelo

- Gracias Ron

- Por cierto Harry que era lo que me querias decir cuando llegaste?

-Cuando llegue?...Ah! Cierto, con todo lo que paso despues ya me habia olvidado! Te lo cuento cuando estemos en tu habitacion junto con Hermione y Ginny, si?

- Ok!

Despues de la comida todos se pusieron mas serios y Remus le dijo a Harry

- Bien Harry, se que tienes preguntas asi que, adelante

Harry lo miro sorprepido de que lo dejaran preguntar libremente, pero aprovecho.

-Que ha andado haciendo Voldemort?-dijo directo causando un estremecimiento a los Wealey por el nombre- he estado leyendo El Profeta, pero todavia siguen sin decir mucho sobre los ataques.

-Sin vueltas, eh?-le dijo sonriendo Remus, para despues ponerse serio y contestar- Bien por lo que sabemos, con la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort- otro estremecimiento- a aprovechado para ganar mas poder y realizar mas ataques, ha habido mucha muertes, en especial de muggles y mestizos.

-Y ustedes ahora como se manejan? Bueno ya saben, la orden como funciona ahora?

- La verdad, tratamos las deciciones en equipo e intentamos ayudar lo mas posible en los ataques. Tambien seguimos buscando mas gente que se nos una a las causa y tratamos lo mas posible averiguar 

los planes de Voldemort, pero como sabras sin un espia esto ultimo es bastante dificil- Se hizo un silencio tenso al todos recordar a Snape- Aunque Dumbledore tambien nos dejo indicacione spor si algo le pasaba, como por ejemplo... ayudarte en todo lo posible en la mision que te dio pero sin obligarte a decirnos cual era, eso, dijo el era eleccion tuya.

Despues de esto ultimo, todos se quedaron viendo a Harry. Este se sentia incomodo, nuncale gusta ser el centro de atencion.

- Entiendo, de verdad les agradesco su ayuda y no se procupen que en cuanto la necesite se las pedire, pero en cuanto a la mision... nose por ahora quiero evitar involucralos, mientras menos gente sepa, menos posibilidad de que corran peligro y de que esta llegue a oidos de Voldemort. Por favor, denme tiempo, si veo que no puedo, seran los primeros a los que le pida ayuda, pero no quiero arriesgarlos sin ser necesario.

- Esta bien Harry, pero al menos dimos, tiene algo que ver con la profecia?- pregunto el señor Weasley

- Si, se podria decir que si.

-Bien Harry te dejaremos, pero tennos en cuenta para lo que necesites, si?

-Por supuesto.

-Harry... una cosa mas-dijo Remus.

-Si?- Lo insito a seguir Harry al ver que se quedaba callado.

- Mañana por la mañana se va a leer el testamento de Dumbledore y tienes que estar presente.

Harry se quedo helado, no queria ir pero sabia que no le quedaba otra asi que solo asintio.

Poco a poco todos de fueron levantando y Remus decidio irse ya que tenia cosas que hacer, asi que el trio, junto con Ginny, aprovecho y se fue hacia la habitacion de Ron.

Una vez ahi Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama del primero, mientras que en la que Harry usaba se sentaron este y Ginny.

-Bien Harry, que nos querias decir- Pregunto Ron

- Nada muy importante, solo que ocurrio algo raro esta mañana antes de venir aqui.

-Si?- preguntaron las otros.

-Es solo que esta mañana, cuando estaba por bajar para desayunar, encontre en la puerta de mi habitacion una caja con una nota, y, aunque no lo crean, era de parte de mi tia.

-Que?!- Gritaron los otros sorprendidos.

- y que decia en la nota- pregunto Hermione.

-Basicamente que me pedia perdon por los maltratos que me habia dado solo por el rencor y los celos que tenia hacia mi madre y, aunque sabia que no compesaba todo el daño que me habia hecho, que queria darme algunas cosas que le pertenecieron a Lily que ella tenia.

- En serio?!- dijo Ron

- Si, la verdad cuando lo lei no lo podia creer- se sincero Harry- Dentro de la caja estaban cartas mi padre le enviaba a mi madre mietras ellos estaban en Hogwarts, su diario intimo, fotos de ella con su familia y también con mi padre, una cajita musical y este relicario- dijo Harry mostandoselos.

- Es hermoso- exclamo Harmione.

-Que lindo eras de chico, Harry- Dijo Ginny

- Que ahora ya no lo soy- le respondio Harry haciendose el ofendido.

- Yo no quise decir eso- se apresuro a decir Ginny- ahora tambien estas muy lindo- aclaro sonrojandose.

- No lo decia en serio Ginny, no era para que te pusieras asi- dijo Harry sonriendole y ganandose un golpe de ella.

-Muy gracioso

- Ah! cierto!- grito de repente Ron haciendo que los demas saltaran del susto-perdon- dijo al ver con la cara que lo miraban los demas- tengo que bajar para llevar la ropa que es para lavar, mi mama me lo pidio esta mañana antes de que llegaras- dijo levantandose y agarrando un canasto de ropa- me acompañas Hermione- agrego dandole una significativa mirada.

-Claro Ron- contesto, entendiendo en seguida que era para dejar solos a Harry y a Ginny.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Harry porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar Ginny en cuanto le dijera que todavia la queria, mientras que Ginny porque no sabia lo que Harry sentia por ella desde que habian cortado. De repente Harry se armo de valor.

- Ginny...- dijo girando para verla

- Si Harry- dijo Ginny mientras tambien giraba y sus miradas quedaban conectadas.

- Queria decirte... aunque parezca extraño, que Ron me hizo entrar en razon

- Ron? y en que te hizo entrar en razon?- pregunto curiosa Ginny

- En que, aunque no estes conmigo, igual corres peligro y si en verdad ambos nos amamos es mejor correr peligro pero estando juntos que a salvo pero sufriendo separados. Mejor enfrentar los peligros juntos y... la verdad... yo no puedo vivir mucho tiempo separado de ti. Estas semanas estuviste en mi cabeza todos los dias, no podia pensar en otra cosa por mucho tiempo que volvia a pensar en ti. Ron me hizo ver que no podia obligarte a estar separada de mi por no arriesgarte, porque igual corres riesgo, asi que queria preguntarte...quieres volver conmigo?-

Ginny se le quedo mirando asombrada por un momento, que para Harry fue una eternidad, para despues tirarse sobre el y besarlo con todas las ganas.

- Eso es un si?- pregunto Harry en cuanto se separaron.

- Claro tonto- dijo Ginny volviendolo a besar.

Despues de eso decidieron que se lo dirian a los demas a la hora de la cena, la cual sin que se dieran cuenta, entre charlas y bromas, llego.

- A comer!- grito desde abajo Molly

- Bueno- dijo Ginny- llego la hora

- Si...- respondió Harry nervioso- bajemos.

Cuando bajaron toda la familia Wealey excepto Percy, que no habia estado en todo es dia, estaba sentada en la mesa esperandolos, asi que Harry tomo asiento al lado de Ron, que esta en frente de Hermione, mientras que Ginny en frente de él.

- Como te fue?- le pregunto al oido Ron en cuanto se sento.

-De maravilla, gracias Ron- contesto sonriendole.

La cena paso tranquila hasta que, cuando estaban sirviendo los postres, Harry miro a Ginny, la cual asintio, y se levanto al mismo tiempo que ella. Carraspeo para llamar la atencion de todos y dijo:

- Perdon por la interrupcion, pero queria decir algo- todos lo estaban mirando- como creo que todos saben yo el año pasado estuve saliendo con Ginny...- todos afirmaron con la cabeza incitando a que continuara- pero, como creo que todos tambien saben, corte con ella despues del funeral de Dumbledore para evitar que corriera peligro-todos volvieron a asentir-Bueno... gracias, aunque no lo crean, a Ron- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que le valio un golpe de parte de este y unas risas por parte de los gemelos- que me hizo ver que ella igual esta en peligro, aunque este separada de mi,y que es mejor enfrentar las cosas juntos...- hizo un momento de suspenso- hoy volvi con Ginny- termino.

- Enhorabuena Harry, que bueno que te diste cuenta- le dijo Bill.

- Que alegria me hace escuchar eso Harry- dijo Molly dandole una abrazo que casi lo ahorca.

- Bienvenido a la familia, cuñado- dijeron los gemelos en unisono mientras le palmeaba la espalda, para despues ponerse serios y decir

- Pero si le haces daño a nuestra hermana...

-... te la tendras que ver con nosotros.

- Nos se preocupen, saben que yo amo a Ginny y nunca le haria daño o dejaria que la lastimaran- dijo sinceramente Harry

- Lo sabemos

-Felicitaciones pareja- le dije Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, provocando que se sonrojaran por la coincidencia

- Bueno vamos a comer el postre y a hacer un brindis para celebrar- dijo Molly trayendo las cosas.

Despues del postre y el brindis se fueron a acostar, ya que habia sido un dia largo y al dia siguiente se tenian que levantar temprano. Harry, apenas toco la almohada, se quedo dormido con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya va llegar la parte en que viajan en el tiempo pero es que tienes que pasar algunas cosas antes.

Dejen Reviews por favor.


End file.
